


Matthew 7:7

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love makes us a little loony, M/M, Prompt Fill, and sometimes a lot of loony, dark!Will, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Anon on my Tumblr that asked for: <br/><i>Established r/ship of Will&Hannibal. Will knew that Hannibal is a cannibal and at first he thought he was OK with everything until something kept haunting him (nightmares/visions/hallucination of the eaten appeared etc). He pleaded Hannibal to stop. Surprisingly, Hannibal tried to fulfill Will's wish and while he was in withdrawn, he became weak and keep getting sick. Will doesn't want to lose Hannibal so he kill someone to feed or Hannibal doesn't want eat or anything is up to the author. TQ. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Matthew 7:7

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew 7:7- _Ask and it shall be given to you; seek and you shall find, knock and the door will be open to you_
> 
>  
> 
> I used this verse a lot as a kid when I wanted something from my parents :) I wasn't a very nice brat.

( _Stop. I want… I need you to stop_.)

Will fingers the knife in his hand, contemplating. There are too many people around, too many witnesses. He can’t risk the chance that his face won’t be picked up by the various cameras lining this avenue. It is dangerous.

He knows he has to do this, that this is the only cure. He cannot lose him.

He **won’t** lose him.

( _Okay_.)

It starts a few months ago, and progressively snowballs into something far worse and mysterious that they have no diagnosis for. The doctors shake their heads, murmuring their curiosity and hollow apologies.

Will yearns to smash their faces into bloody pulps.

The sight of Hannibal lying pale and wane, sickly in the harsh hospital lighting is more than enough to make his decision for him. The pain in his chest at the thought of living a long painful life without Hannibal only cements it.

( _Do you swear?_ )

In the end he chooses a young man who stumbles out of the bar, harassing other equally as intoxicated members of the public, shouting obscenities at passersby. Will will never know why he chose this man. The only thing that will make sense is the singular train of thought that he was being rude.

It takes him less than fifteen minutes to incapacitate the man in a black spot when the cameras do not capture.

It takes him another thirty to take his liver.

( _I swear, on my life that I, Hannibal will not hunt or partake of the human flesh again_. _Is that good enough for you?_ )

He prepares the dish as well as he can. He follows the recipe card, but knows without a doubt that it will never compare to the feasts that Hannibal is capable of.

( _Yes._ )

“Hannibal? Hannibal, I brought you something.”

Dark eyes flicker weakly to meet his, the curl of his lips soft and tentative. Will hates that he is the cause of this. Swallowing down the thick ball of shame and guilt, he reaches out, taking one of Hannibal’s hands in his.

“It is liver. The… The kind you like.”

Hannibal frowns briefly, not yet understanding. Breathing deeply, Will leans over, whispering into Hannibal’s ear, “He was rude.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Got A Prompt?](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
